To Love or to Live
by Eviera
Summary: One vital decision that could change everything. Draco Malfoy accepts Dumbledore's offer; he changes sides. Set mid book six. Slow built eventual Drarry. Rated 'M' for sexual situations in later chapters.
1. New Developments

To Love or to Live

 _Chapter One:_

New Developments

* * *

 _Authors Note:_

 _This is set about mid book six. Will be an AU following the storyline as it might play out if Draco were to accept Dumbledore's offer. If he were to change sides. Eventual Drarry ;)_

* * *

"Harry…"

Hermione frowned at the raven haired boy beside her who was in a world of his own.

" _Harry_!" she urged again, now slapping him on the back of his head lightly.

He spun round, looking at the bushy haired witch indignantly. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"You're staring again…" she muttered disapprovingly. "I didn't tell you their relationship was on the rocks so that you would ogle Ginny all the time."

The back of Harry's neck warmed and he looked away quickly. "Right…" he muttered. _Damn it!_ He'd been doing it again. His eyes travelling down Dean's jaw... watching the way he kissed Ginny. And daring to imagine being in Ginny's place. So he'd be mortified if Hermione were to find out the real reason he was staring at the couple. _He_ was struggling with the fact that he was imagining that. He'd realised he felt and leant that way for a while now, but he certainly wasn't ready for anyone else to know that. He cleared his throat quickly. "So have you finished this potions thing yet?"

Hermione frowned swiftly, "You mean the little, 'find the errors in these recipe's' quiz Slughorn is counting as homework? Then yes," she said in a stern voice not unlike that of Professor McGonagall. "Though I suppose whatever _you've_ written will earn special bonus points for all of those _extra_ tidbits only you know so you'll top the class again because of that damn _book_ you should have handed in by now."

Harry couldn't help a slight snicker, "Hermione," he said in amusement. "I've said you can read from the book too, you know. Then perhaps you won't resent me so much for ever beating you in anything?"

Hermione shot him a look. "It doesn't count as beating me when you're _cheating_ ," she said smoothly. "I'll stick to _honest_ methods, thank you very much."

Harry chuckled, now reaching absently into his bag and pulling the marauders map out of pure habit. "Well, everyone needs _someone_ to look up to."

A tiny smile hooked the corner of Hermione's lips, but she continued strictly. "Some would say _you_ should be that someone, all things considered."

"I know…" muttered Harry absently, frowning down at the map after tapping it with his wand. "Unreasonable expectations, right?"

Hermione sighed when she noticed what Harry was doing. "Oh, Harry…" she said quietly. "You've got to stop obsessing over this."

But, Harry just frowned further, sitting up suddenly and putting the map back away. "He's up to something," he said insistently.

Hermione nearly rolled her eyes. "Not again…" she muttered lowly.

"Hermione," said Harry seriously as he stood up, now checking that his invisibility cloak was still packed in his bag. "You have to trust me about this."

Hermione held back a sigh as Harry then swiftly shrugged his bag over his shoulder before nodding one last time and ducking out of the common room leaving her to shake her head in disbelief after him.

Harry ducked through the halls quickly, they were fairly bare at this hour of the afternoon as most people where in their common rooms or lying about outside. But, he'd seen Malfoy and some boy who couldn't have been in their year as Harry did not know him, entering Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He could think of no innocent reason for them to be going in there. Perhaps this boy was too a newly initiated Death Eater?

So as soon as Harry reached the hall leading to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom he glanced about, making sure the coast was clear before pulling out his cloak and throwing it around him.

He paused briefly outside the door, but could hear nothing of the on goings. So swiftly, and as quietly and carefully as he could he pushed the door open, sliding inside. Moaning Myrtle was nowhere to be seen. And neither was Draco. Harry frowned, moving forward, then he paused suddenly, finally hearing something. It almost sounded like a gasp…or a…a moan? He hesitantly moved forward, peeking around the corner of the wall of sinks that divided the room from the cubicles.

However as soon as his eyes fell upon the blonde wizard he was searching for he promptly froze on the spot, his mouth dropping open ever so slightly in shock.

For the sight before him… he could never have expected.

Malfoy had a dark haired boy Harry now knew was a 7th year in the Ravenclaw quidditch team, pinned to the wall of the cubicle, kissing him passionately. Blood rushed to his cheeks and his breath caught in his throat, yet he could not tear his eyes away. Mortified heat spread through him, along with what he knew so shamefully was a _different_ kind of heat that he clearly had no control of.

He cursed his teenage hormones, reminding himself that was _Malfoy_. Then, all of a sudden it hit him. That was _Malfoy_! Draco Malfoy… kissing another boy. Harry had no idea how to possibly process that information.

He went to turn away quickly, but his cloak got court on a cracked tile in the bench, pulling off his shoulders swiftly. He gasped, grabbing at it but missing to then look up to see Malfoy's face contort into a scowl, that looked for the briefest of moments to be almost fearfully panicked.

"What the _fuck_ ," Malfoy hissed under his breath, cold anger biting his tone. " _Potter_?!"

Harry panicked immediately, scrambling back around the corner and grabbing his cloak off the floor. He heard Malfoy shove the 7th year away from him before running immediately after Harry's tail. But, all he saw was a flash of his leg as that damned invisibility cloak ducked over him.

And Harry hurried from the room, hearing Malfoy's furious cursing as he left, and if he wasn't very much mistaken, he was sure he could hear Myrtle cackling to herself quietly in the background.

* * *

For the next day Harry could not believe how wrong he had been. He _almost_ felt guilty for assuming what Malfoy was doing was always Death Eater related. Almost. But, he was more concerned about what would happen now. He'd seen just how mortifyingly furious Malfoy had been when he'd seen him.

So Harry set about to try and avoid any possible contact with Malfoy that wasn't in a crowded room. He did _not_ want to endure _that_ conversation that would surely turn into a fight.

However, when he was walking alone to potions because Ron was ahead with Lavender and Hermione had run off to go a different way the second she saw them, he could do nothing when he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his robes and shoved into an empty classroom.

Malfoy shoved him away into a desk the second he'd slammed the door shut behind them.

Harry turned around, already reaching for his wand, but Malfoy was ready, disarming him before he had the chance and brandishing his own wand in Harry's face.

"What the _fuck_ were you doing in that bathroom Potter?" he hissed lowly, his pale face contorted with fury, and Harry noticed he looked quite gaunt. "Following me?" he continued darkly.

"I wasn't _following_ you, Malfoy," spat Harry angrily, furious that Malfoy had managed to best him and disarm him.

Malfoy's lip curled furiously, not believing him for a second. "I'm not as dim-witted as the Weasel you're so used to hanging around, Potter," he spat coldly.

Harry clenched his jaw, glaring at Malfoy furiously. "Well what are you going to do then, Malfoy? Curse me? Break my nose again? Get on with it then."

Malfoy took another step forward, sparks flying from the tip of his wand and singing Harry's nose. "If you think you can use what you saw against me, you can't…" he snarled lowly. "I don't care."

"Sort of seems like you care," retorted Harry lowly.

Malfoy growled angrily under his breath, his pale cheeks flushing pink and Harry felt a small stab of guilt considering he could relate… rather personally to this.

"I'm not going to say anything," Harry muttered lowly before Malfoy could retort.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Oh, Really?" he sneered sarcastically. "And why should I-"

"Look, I don't give a shit who you get off with," Harry interrupted lowly. "And _I'm_ not the type of person to use that as an insult. Because it shouldn't be. So we're done here."

Malfoy stared at him for a long moment, his face still forming a scowl, but angry confusion flickered through those steely grey eyes.

Harry took his chance, noticing the distraction and quickly ducked beneath Malfoys wand and grabbed his own off the floor where Malfoy had kicked it away. He held it up to Malfoy, both of them just staring at each other while Harry slowly backed toward the door.

Harry reached out behind him, slowly turning the handle, wandering if Malfoy was going to actually curse him or not. But, when he finally clicked the door open, he knew the blonde wizard's chance had passed. So with one last angry glare, Harry ducked out of the room, hurrying down the hall toward potions, thanking the fact that at least Slughorn would be sure to let him off without punishment.

Malfoy, however, did not show up to class at all. He left the empty classroom eventually, scowl still in place and headed straight to the room of requirement instead. Fucking _Potter_. He was always getting in the way of _everything_. He was the last person Malfoy wanted to know about his… preferences. And the fact that he wasn't insulting Malfoy about it just made it worse. He wanted to be able to hate him even more, not to now wonder why exactly he should think _that_ shouldn't be something used as an insult. The way he had said it seemed… like he meant that quite personally.

He put that thought out of his mind, cursing his distracted head for even pondering that thought. He had so much he needed to concentrate on that was so far beyond such trivial, _meaningless_ things. This damn vanishing cabinet wasn't going to fix itself.

* * *

 _Future chapters will be much longer! If you like it/interested to see more let me know! All feedback very welcome :)_


	2. Detention

Chapter Two:

 _Detention_

* * *

The new revelation about Malfoy did nothing to stop Harry's obsession with him. He was still absolutely certain he was up to something. And so, a few nights later when Harry was pouring over his marauders map in bed he noticed Malfoy was again up and about, and heading straight to the 7th floor.

Harry sat up immediately, knowing he'd be heading for the room of requirement again. If he hurried… he may be able to get there first… follow him in. _Finally_ see what he was up to.

So, taking only the invisibility cloak, the map and his wand Harry snuck out of the boy's dormitory and headed quickly toward the room of requirement. The entire way there he could not get the image of Malfoy kissing that 7th year out of his head. It had been… hot to say the least. And, in a very strange sense… Harry was a little bit jealous. Jealous of the fact that Malfoy was bold enough to actually be more open about his sexuality than what Harry was at all. But, it was different for him. If anyone was to find out that Harry thought he was… gay it would be splashed all over the newspapers, all anyone would gossip about for weeks. No… he was _not_ ready for that. Why did everyone need to know anyway?

Putting that thought back _out_ of his head, Harry now focused on the fact that he was certain Malfoy was now a death eater. That was far more important. At least it certainly should be.

When Harry reached the 7th floor he quickly pulled the map back out, now seeing Malfoy's footsteps approaching from the other end of the hall. He hurried down, wanting to ensure he was outside the space where the door would appear.

Just as he reached it, he finally saw Malfoy in the flesh not far from him at all, his pearly blonde head gleaming slightly under the moonlight gazing in from the a window high above them. But, then, the portrait beside Harry's head must have heard him breathing.

"Hmm?" the wizard in the picture snuffled sleepily. "Who's that there?"

Harry's eyes darted from the frame to Malfoy, seeing the blonde wizard's steely grey eyes narrow in the dim light, staring in his direction. Harry stayed perfectly still, hoping he would just assume the painting was just hearing his own footsteps.

And soon, Malfoy did turn back to the wall were he would soon make a door appear as he began pacing before it. Harry moved forward again, but just as he did so, Malfoy turned suddenly, pointing his wand directly in his direction.

"I know you're there Potter," he said lowly into the darkness.

Harry froze.

Malfoy chuckled darkly. "Little obsessed with me?"

Then, he flicked his wand suddenly, silently sending a hex in Harry's direction.

Harry only just moved out of the way, but his swift movement only meant Malfoy knew he was there for sure.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously this time, but Harry quickly whipped his own wand out, muttering _expelliarmus_ before Malfoy could do anything to block it. His wand clattered to the floor and Malfoy lunged for it quickly, but Harry got their first, kicking it with his foot, so Malfoy lunged in his direction instead, just catching the end of his cloak to pull it from him.

Harry stumbled, about to send an immobilising charm in his direction, but Malfoy launched himself upon Harry, shoving him roughly to the ground and knocking his wand from his hand.

Harry grunted in pain as his head hit the stone behind him, Malfoy swiftly punching him in the jaw immediately after and making his ears ring. Harry kicked back at him, trying to shove him off, but Malfoy grabbed his arms, shoving them to his sides, keeping him pinned to the ground while sitting heavily on his legs.

"What the fuck is it with you?" he demanded furiously. "Trying to get a glimpse of the action again?" he sneered. "Like watching men, do you?" he continued nastily.

"Oh so that's all you're doing in there is it?" snarled Harry sarcastically. "Just meeting your boyfriend?"

Malfoy's lips curled nastily. "He's not my boyfriend," he growly lowly, and Harry could tell his cheeks had flushed pink again. "Then, I suppose the perfect little scarhead hasn't heard of hooking up seeing as no one in their right mind would go near you with a ten foot broom."

"Oh, but I'm perfect though?" smirked Harry. "Thanks. Are you going to let me up at all? Or are you _enjoying_ straddling me?"

He knew he shouldn't be goading Malfoy with _those_ sorts of comments. He felt wrong doing it. But, he needed some way to get out of this. He needed Malfoy to go to punch him again so that he'd let one of his arms free, and he may be able to wrestle himself out.

Which is exactly what he got when Malfoy growled furiously, raising a fist to collide with his jaw once more, but Harry moved immediately, tipping him off balance and kicking him in the stomach as he scrambled to his feet.

"You're an _idiot_ Potter," Malfoy hissed, grasping his stomach and pulling himself to his feet. "You've no idea what you're trying stick your stupid head in."

"No?" snarled Harry. "Pretty sure I've stuck my head in and come out just fine with Voldemort before." Malfoy flinched harshly at the name and a Harry smirked darkly. "What's wrong? Don't like hearing your new master's name?"

"Keep telling yourself that," retorted Malfoy lowly. "I'm sure it will give you comfort when you're _dead_."

Harry's eyes narrowed, holding Malfoy's steely, angry stare. "Is that a threat?" he said quietly. "Will I be the next to receive say… a cursed necklace?"

"I wouldn't know," smirked Malfoy darkly. "That's the Dark Lord's decision, isn't it?"

Harry gave a low laugh without mirth. "What's it like being his little pawn anyway? Does it feel good? Being nothing more than a-"

" _Shut up_ , Potter," Malfoy snarled across him suddenly. "You've no idea what I am. How important-"

He stopped and Harry laughed derisively. "Ooh did he tell you what you're doing is important? Make you feel all proud and good about yourself?" he sneered and Malfoy's hands were shaking with fury now. "That's how you can sleep at night? You nearly kill an innocent girl, but your precious Dark Lord says you're important, so that's just fine…"

Malfoy growled furiously, looking like he was ready to lunge at Harry again. "Keep talking like you know everything Potter," he snarled cuttingly. "It'll just make it funnier for me when you're eating your words."

"Such a shame…" muttered Harry, still glaring at Malfoy. "I thought you might at least have a sliver of humanity left inside you. I guess that left the day you got _branded_. Must have been such a proud day for Daddy too. To know his son is going to be just as much a miserable loser as _him-_ "

Harry barely finished what he was saying when Malfoy was upon him again, shoving him viciously into the wall behind him, the front of his shirt clasped tightly in Malfoy's fist. The portrait that had heard Harry earlier gasped and grumbled in shock, walking swiftly out of his frame.

" _Shut up_!" his hissed ferociously into Harry's face. Harry's eyes darted over his face, seeing it so close he suddenly noticed just how thin Malfoy had gotten. His cheeks were gaunt, his skin a little grey and pallid and his eyes, behind the anger and hatred, he looked… terrified. "You think you're so safe here? Talking like you're some big _fucking_ hero? _Fuck_ you Potter. And if you think you know all this about me, why haven't you turned me in then? Hmm?" he snarled darkly, shoving Harry harder against the wall so his head knocked back into the stone. "That's right. You can't prove _any_ of it."

Just at that moment, the torches all around them lit up brightly, nearly blinding the two of them, and sharp, quick footsteps were approaching them just as the man from the portrait was sidling back into his frame.

"Oh for _goodness_ sake," Professor McGonagall's furious, stern voice sounded. "Get off him this _instant_ , Mr Malfoy."

Malfoy's fist clenched briefly before he shoved Harry once more into the wall before letting him go.

"Absolutely shameful," she continued, summoning both of their wands into her hand while frowning as she picked up Harry's invisibility cloak. Her eyes flickered to him briefly, narrowing momentarily. "Explain yourselves," she said immediately.

Neither of them said anything.

McGonagall huffed furiously. "50 points from Slytherin," she said sternly. "And 50 from Gryffindor. Now, if you don't want to lose more, then one of you had better start talking."

"I was following Malfoy," Harry said finally, his voice low.

McGonagall stared at him. "For goodness sake, Harry," she said in exasperation; she had brushed off Harry's suspicions of Malfoy when he told her he thought it was Malfoy who'd given Katie the cursed necklace too. "Why?"

Harry threw Malfoy a dark look. "He was out after everyone else. I thought that seemed… suspicious."

"And how did you know I was out, Potter?" snarled Malfoy darkly. "Aren't you out too? That all seems _more_ suspicious to me."

"Enough," snapped McGonagall. "Detention. _Both_ of you for the rest of this week. If I catch you out after hours or _fighting_ one more time you'll both be speaking with the Headmaster."

She held their wands up. "I'll be keeping _these_ ," she added. "Till morning. You can retrieve them from me at breakfast. And I want to see both of you at 9pm in my office for your detentions. Now back to your dormitories," she finished strictly. "Now."

Malfoy looked furious. But, he threw Harry one last cold glance before stalking off in the direction of the dungeons. Harry looked at his cloak in McGonagall's arms hesitantly.

"Don't even dream of it, Mr Potter," she said sternly. "This will be going to Dumbledore's capable hands until he thinks you should have it back."

Harry sighed; that was a blow for sure. Though, at least she hadn't found the map still shoved in the pocket of his coat that he'd thrown over his pyjamas.

"Off to bed with you, now," she added sternly, lips pursed.

Harry mumbled goodnight before heading back toward his dorm. McGonagall shook her head as she watched him go, a frown pinching her brow. She looked at the blank space of wall that head the room of requirement for a moment before turning on her heels and heading to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

" _I want you to end him, Draco…" the cool, icy voice rang in his ears and sent chills down his spine. He couldn't move. "I want you to kill Albus Dumbledore…"_

 _Cold sweat ran down his back and beaded his brow; his eyes were wide and staring at the long and empty table before him. But, he did not shift his gaze; he didn't dare look at the piercing red, slit like eyes before him._

" _It is an honour, Draco!" cried Bellatrix, her voice crazed and almost desperate as it echoed through his blacked, hopeless mind. "An honour!"_

 _His mother was crying, wailing; 'He's just a boy!' She sobbed, 'Not him…please! He's just a boy!'_

" _You will do this for me, Draco…" Lord Voldemort almost crooned, his voice deadly, cold, "Or I will kill you. Do you understand?_

" _Please…please! He's just a boy…just a boy…"_

" _Do you understand, Draco? Would you like a taste of what will come if you do not obey me?" sadistic amusement coated the voice; he was enjoying the torment. Relishing in it. "Not just you, Draco. Your Mother, your Father…I will kill your whole family. Now…do you understand? Crucio!"_

 _White hot, burning agony seared through Draco's body, his back arched and his face contorted in anguish, his mouth open wide in a silent scream…_

 _High cold laughter filled his mind and fierce, but dead red eyes burned his vision as harshly as the pain itself…_

 _Suddenly, the evil snake-like face twisted and converged into the old, wrinkled complexion of Albus Dumbledore._

 _Draco stared at the old wizard, he was wandless and smiling slightly, his eyes twinkling from behind his half-moon spectacles. Draco was breathing heavily, he had his wand pointed at the old man; what was he waiting for?!_

" _Do it Draco!"_

" _Kill him!"_

" _Do it now! Kill him, **kill him**_! _"_

 _Bellatrix, Voldemort, his Father all screamed at him and Draco's hand shook, their faces swimming in his mind. Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!_

 _Draco opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Sweat dripped off his face, his whole body shook. DO IT NOW!_

 _But then, Dumbledore was disappearing, his body twisting as it took on another shape and his mouth dropped in horror._

" _I thought you might at least have a sliver of humanity left inside you…"_

 _Harry Potter's face swam in his vision, his bright, emerald green eyes piercing straight through him while his voice flowed through the air, echoing like a song in his mind, blocking out all other thought. It was so loud! Too loud!_

 _He tried to block it out, but then he vanished, along with the voice. Eerie silence fell and Draco was staring, soundlessly, into a mirror._

 _His face was pale, frightened and dripping with sweat, staring back at him with wide, grey eyes. He took a hesitant step forward, his chest heaving with each frightened breath..._

 _But, then, his mouth curled up into a vicious snarl like smile and his eyes blazed a furious red and he screamed._

"Aaaaagh!" Malfoy's shout pierced the silent night air like a bullet. Sheet's rustled around the Slytherin sixth year's dormitory and people mumbled and cried out in annoyance.

"What the hell Draco?"

"Waz goin'on…?"

There was a very loud thump as Goyle fell out of his bed by accident. "Oof," he said stupidly.

Malfoy was breathing heavily, actual sweat plastering his sleek, blonde hair to his face. "Go back to sleep," he snarled. He would surely be laughed at for this in the morning.

He rolled over, kicking his covers from his body. _He had to do this_. However, Potter's stupid voice kept tormenting him. _Humanity…_ Was he losing his humanity?

Was he becoming like the hideous, snake-like _thing_ in his nightmares? The thing that was destroying his life?

Malfoy pressed his palms to his eyes, his mouth curled into an anguished scowl. He had no choice. This is what he had to do. And what he need more than anything was for stupid, _perfect_ Potter to stay out of his life.

Their week of detention was going to make that quite difficult.

Especially that evening when he found out they were to clean the trophies in the trophy room _muggle_ style for the rest of the week. Just the two of them.

Harry ignored Malfoy when their detention started, setting about slowly polishing the closest trophy to him. But, Malfoy kept glancing at him, his mind on his dream from the previous night. _Humanity_.

He snarled to himself. It was just like Potter to start lecturing him with his stupid 'Gryffindor' type nonsense even in his dreams.

"Why haven't you told anyone what you saw?" he asked suddenly. Because, _that_ was bothering him too. Why'd he have to be _decent_ about it? It made Malfoy furious.

Harry glanced at him with a frown. "Why are you talking?" he snapped back.

"Well this is going to get awfully dull, otherwise isn't it?" he sneered, leaning against a wall and watching Harry keep polishing the Headboy trophy.

Harry shook his head. "It will go _faster_ if you actually start doing some work."

Malfoy smirked, picking up a very small trophy and taking his time to clean it. "So answer my question."

Harry clenched his jaw in irritation. "I may hate every single thing about you, Malfoy," he snarled. "But, _that_ is none of my business to share."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. " _Why_?" he demanded quite angrily. "You have the perfect ammunition against your nemesis and yet you won't use it."

Harry shrugged, not looking at him. "Guess I'm just a better person than _you_ aren't I?"

Malfoy scoffed, "I was never disputing that," he smirked. "But, I don't think that's it…" he continued lowly. "I think it's more… _personal_."

Harry nearly dropped the trophy in his hand, the back of his neck warming immediately. "And what do you mean by that?" he said a little demandingly.

Malfoy's smirk grew. "You know exactly what I mean," he said with a sneer. "I mean that the Boy Who Lived… is gay."

Harry didn't know what to say. He… didn't want to out rightly deny it. That felt wrong. But, there was no way he wanted Draco Malfoy knowing his best kept secret.

"You'd like that, would you?" he sneered instead of confirming or denying.

Malfoy glared at him, his lip curling. "I bet _you_ liked what you saw in that bathroom…" he muttered lowly instead. "Get off on it, did you?"

Harry threw him a disgusted look and Malfoy smirked darkly.

"Just admit it, Potter," he continued tauntingly. "You'll feel _so_ much better…"

"Malfoy, shut up and clean," Harry snapped, not looking at him.

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Well, Merlin's fucking beard…" he said lowly, an almost sadistic smirk crossing his lips. "I _am_ right. You're a fucking fag."

Harry turned around suddenly, his eyes hard and angry. "What the fuck, Malfoy?" he demanded. "You're gay and yet you go around calling other people _fags_? Like it's something to be ashamed of?"

Malfoy seemed to be really enjoying this type of torment. "Never said I was gay," he smirked. "I could just be… experimenting."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I really couldn't care less, Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked again. "But, I am gay," he added, ignoring his own flushing cheeks, wanting to make Harry as uncomfortable as possible. "Who cares, right? I like cock."

Harry gritted his teeth, blood rushing to his cheeks now. He didn't say anything, knowing that Malfoy was doing this to get under his skin. Harry wasn't using the information to torment him… so of course Malfoy had found a way to twist it so he could torment Harry.

"So are you going to admit it yet?" Malfoy smirked, still watching Harry.

"Seems like you really want me to be," snarled Harry stiffly. "Some kind of fantasy of yours?"

Malfoy sneered, but when Harry threw him a cold glare, his green eyes momentarily catching Malfoy's grey ones, his cheeks flushed. Because… if Malfoy was completely honest, he _had_ thought about it before. In his deepest, darkest dreams he'd thought of conquering his nemesis _Potter_. Having _Potter_ kneeling before him… his lips wrapped firmly around his…

Malfoy swallowed quickly. He couldn't help thinking it. He was a bad person. Bad, dissolute, immoral person. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't think the thought of that was...fucking _hot_.

"Come on Potter…" he taunted quietly. "Come out and say it…"

"Would you like to come out and say that you're a Death Eater?" snarled Harry sharply.

Malfoy flinched slightly, smirk vanishing. "You're always spoiling my fun, Potter," he sneered. "You don't know that I would tell anyone, you know. Perhaps I'm just as discreet at you."

Harry turned slowly to look at him, "Really?" he said lowly, his sarcasm very clear. "And I completely believe you. But, I have nothing to say."

Malfoy clicked his teeth in irritation. "Isn't it only fair?" he crooned darkly. "You were the one spying on _me_ after all."

Harry sighed roughly in annoyance. "For fucks sake, Malfoy," he swore. "It's none of your business. So shut up."

Malfoy chuckled lowly. "Hit a nerve now, have I?"

Harry clenched his jaw again, getting seriously irritated by this stage. "What's your precious daddy think then?" he sneered, and Malfoy's smirk vanished immediately. "No pureblood babies from his only child? Can't be pleased…"

"Shut it, Potter," Malfoy said lowly, a warning tone to his voice.

"Or don't they know?" Harry continued nastily. "You're happy enough to tell Harry Potter that you like cock. But, too scared to tell mummy and daddy?"

Malfoy stormed over to Harry furiously, fists clenched and ready to punch that stupid look of triumph off his face.

"Now, now," smirked Harry. "No fighting. Remember?"

But, Malfoy shoved his shoulder, turning him around so his back pressed against the trophy cabinet and he leant in close to his face. "Don't test me…" he hissed lowly.

Harry raised his eyebrows, but was finding his close proximity like this to be making him quite nervous. Especially when for some reason his mind's eye kept insisting on showing him the image of Malfoy with that Ravenclaw boy pressed up against the cubicle, moaning with their lips moving urgently together. He felt an odd, warm, tingling sensation in his abdomen and he hardened his glare. "So you can dish it out…" he muttered idly, ignoring the way he was feeling. "But, you really can't take it, can you?"

Malfoy's lip curled in displeasure and he glared at him, "Want to know how much I can take?" he snarled. "Keep going and see how your face feels when I finished."

"Yeah?" continued Harry, his voice just as low. "Tell me then…" he said quietly. "Because we both know that you're up to something. If you're _so_ important. Why do you seem so terrified?"

Malfoy stared at him in shock before he moved away from him suddenly, scowl upon his face. "You don't know anything about me," he snarled lowly. Moving away and grabbing a trophy to start polishing it roughly.

Harry frowned, certain he was onto something here. "You know, it's not too late," he said very quietly.

Malfoy shot him a cold glare. " _What_?" he demanded.

"It's not too late," Harry continued steadily. "To get _help_. From the right people."

Malfoy nearly gagged on his own saliva. He looked at Harry with pure disgust in his gaze. "You've got to be kidding me," he said in utter disbelief. "How fucking full of it are you? Now you're trying to, what, _save_ me? Fuck off, Potter."

Harry shook his head in frustrated anger. But, he didn't bother saying anything else. So for the rest of their detention that evening they worked in silence, not looking or speaking to one another again.

* * *

 _A/N Thanks so much for all the faves/follows. I'll try and keep the updates as frequent as I can! Any feedback would be super appreciated :) (Obviously... haha who doesn't say that?) :P_


End file.
